A New Day Dawns
by angelfan86
Summary: What happened after Willow's spell? What if all the new slayers died? What would happen to the future? XChapter 8 is now upX
1. The Guardian

Author's Note I don't any of this or get money for it. It is pretty much A/U in the future. Enjoy.

2023

A woman stood at the edge of an enormous crater, it was nearly the size of a small canyon. Next to her was a marker which read "From beneath them it devoured." Her gaze moved along the canyon. She could still remember what the town had looked like before that dreadful day. So many lives had been lost, but so many more had been saved. "Has it really only been twenty years?" She whispered. So much had happened since then that it felt like it had been centuries ago. There were times when she almost regretted casting that spell… Almost… That spell had changed so many lives, including her own. About a year after that, Angel and Spike had vanished from the face of the earth. Rounding up all the new slayers had been a challenge; however, after four long years, they had finally done it. They had brought them all together.

They hadn't been prepared for was to come. They had prepared for demons. But the idea of a bomb hadn't even crossed their minds. Tears streamed down her face as she thought back to that dreadful day. She and two slayers had just returned to London, after completing a mission with Giles. Their car pulled to a halt near where their headquarters had been just a few days before. Most of the bodies had already been placed in body bags; however, three of them were still lying mangled and twisted on the street. She had recognized them instantly as Buffy, Xander, and Dawn. Buffy and Xander had fallen in love, and, soon after the last new slayer was found, they had gotten married. They had made a wonderful family. Then suddenly their lives had been ripped away from them. Now there were only two slayers, herself and Giles. Last week Giles and the two slayers had been killed in a car wreck. She was all alone in the world now. She had sold most of her belongings and purchased a plane ticket to L.A. From there she had driven back to this spot. Back to Sunnydale's remains. Her once entirely red hair was now mostly white. It was long again too, even longer than it had been in high school. She gave canyon one last longing look and turned to go. She had lost everyone that she had ever loved, and now it was time for her to go into hiding. How long would it be? She had no idea. But when a new slayer was finally called, she would be ready. She would wait as long it took for the powers that be to step in again and choose someone to pick up the banner of the slayer. She would be there for the new slayer to train her, to guide her, but most of all to guard her. She was a guardian, and it was her destiny.


	2. 2413

Author's Note I don't own anything or get anything for this story (except for fun). Enjoy!

2413

A girl sat on the roof of a skyscraper. It was the tallest building in the city. She came up there most nights to look at the stars. She sat quietly gazing at the sky. She didn't seem to notice that the wind had picked up speed and was whipping her short, brown hair about her thin face. She also didn't seem to notice the gathering storm clouds. A door opened behind her, and a janitor came out to join her. "Hey, Desty, I'm about to lock the place up." She stood and faced him. "Hey, thanks for letting me up here." He nodded. It had become habit. They both turned and walked downstairs. When he finished locking up, he turned to Desty. "You're going to want to hurry and get to wherever you're headed before that storm hits." He said looking up at the ominous clouds. He hadn't said "home", because anyone who knew Desty knew that she didn't have a home. Like so many kids these days, she lived on the streets. She slept wherever she felt like sleeping. "Don't worry about me, Jake. I'll be fine. Tell Rosa and the kids hello for me." Jake nodded. "G'night, Desty." "Night, Jake." He watched her walk off. Most street kids irritated him; they tended to be loud, rude and obnoxious. Not Desty, she was different. She was quiet, reserved, and serious. She cared about people. More than once he had seen her give part of what might have been her only meal in days to someone who didn't have any food at all. He had started packing double lunches with him and giving half to Desty. This had annoyed his wife, but most things annoyed Rosa. He chuckled softly as he thought of his wife. When Desty was out of sight, he got in his car and headed home.

Desty walked along in silence. Most people hated walking the streets of L.A. after dark. She didn't care, she was used to it. In fact she preferred it. The daytime streets where usually noisy and crowded with people who didn't care about anything but work and staying as far away from street kids as possible. At night the streets were quieter, and it was easier to think. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds. "Those storm clouds are moving in awful fast." She whispered. She was passing through an empty alleyway. Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, it began to rain. Soon the lightning came. She began to search for a place to get shelter from the storm. She looked down the alley and, for a moment, thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. A type of vortex seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Desty stood frozen in shock as the rain continued to beat down on her and the vortex grew bigger. After what seemed ages, but was only a few seconds, two figures appeared where the vortex had been. They stood ready to fight; one of them was brandishing a sword. He nearly fell over when he found no enemy. When he found his balance, he turned to the other man. "What happened to the demons?" Desty, who was still standing in the same spot, spoke up. "What demons?" "Angel, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think they're here." "What are you talking about, Spike? You saw them? I was about to take on the dragon." "I saw them, but I'm telling you they aren't here now." Desty spoke up again. "I don't mean to pry, but who are you?" The two men finally took notice of her. Angel spoke next. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a horde of demons pass by recently?" Desty shook her head. "Demon's don't need to travel in hordes anymore. There are way more of them than there are of us." Spike stepped forward. "Come again? What year is this?" "2413, why do you ask?"

* * *

Like it so far? Then please send reviews if you want to read anymore. 


	3. A Bedtime Story

Author's Note See first two chapters

Spike and Angel looked at Desty in stunned silence. "Blood hell, girl, you really expect us to believe that the year is 2413? That would mean that…" "We've been gone over 400 years, Spike." Desty didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It didn't feel like we'd even been gone for a minute." "That's because time flows differently in other dimensions, Spike." Desty couldn't take anymore. "I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Angel smiled and held out his hand. "Name's Angel. I run the L.A. division of Wolfram & Hart. Spike works there too." Desty shook her head. "No you don't, at least not anymore." Spike stepped forward. "How would you know that?" "Because this is L.A., what's left of it anyway, and I live in the old Wolfram & Hart building." Neither vampire said anything; they were too stunned. "You don't believe me? C'mon, I'll show you."

She led them to an old forgotten building. The sign was missing some letters. It now read WO RAM & ART. They followed Desty inside and into Angel's old office. "Bloody amazing…" Spike muttered. Angel nodded. "The outside is the only thing that changed." He turned and looked at Desty. "Why is it abandoned?" Desty sat cross-legged on top of the enormous desk. "About 400 years ago, there were a bunch of girls. I think they were called Slayers. Anyway, they kept the demon population under control. Then out of no where, they were all killed in a massive explosion, with the exception of two of them. However, even the two were killed a few years later. Soon the demons realized that there were no more slayers; after that they came out of hiding. Eventually, they outnumbered the humans on Earth. Riots and mass hysteria broke out as the demons overturned the governments of the world. That's when Wolfram and Hart dropped out of the picture. There was no more law and, therefore, no more need for lawyers. Humans were forced to go into hiding. They were being sold as slaves, hunted, tortured and killed for sport. Then, less than 100 years ago, the remaining free humans banded together and decided to fight. After nearly a thirty year war, the humans won and forced the demons back into hiding. We've been trying to reconstruct our world ever since. We still don't have much of a law system. L.A. took a big hit about ten years back. A gang of demons tried to revolt. They were crushed; however, lots of kids lost their parents during the battle. That's the reason there are so many street kids. It's also the reason I live here." Angel and Spike stared at her for a moment before Angel spoke up. "I thought you said that there are more demons than humans." Desty nodded. "I did, because there are. More vampires anyway, we've got better weapons than the rest of them; that's why they leave us alone." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. You'll find blood in the refrigerator of the break room." Angel and Spike were stunned. "What makes you think we need blood?" Spike asked. "You're vampires, and vampires drink blood." She said matter-of-factly. "We never told you that." Angel said. "True, but you told me that you're the same guys that used to run this place, and they were both vampires. There's a book that'll bring up any piece of writing ever penned. I may be street kid, but I do know to read." Desty said with a small smile. Spike grinned. "I like you already." Angel nodded, and Desty laughed. I thought you two would like this office; I'll be down the hall in one of the smaller offices. Good night!" She turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Angel and Spike shared a look and then flopped down on separate couches to sleep.


	4. It is Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, and I don't get paid to write._

_Author's Note: A/U after all seasons of BtVS and AtS._

Desty entered the office she had turned into her bedroom. Her dog, Snuggles, jumped off of the cot and ran to greet her. She scooped up her floppy-eared friend, and he bathed her face in puppy kisses. She had found the dog the same day she had found this building. He had been almost as hungry as she had been, and she had just found some money. She purchased two roast beef sandwiches and won an instant friend-for-life when she gave the second sandwich to the stray. It had actually been Snuggles who had found the old Wolfram & Hart building. She had merely followed him after he ran inside during a rainstorm. She had named him Snuggles when he had curled up next to her as she was going to sleep that night. Desty put the puppy down and set her backpack on the desk. "You hungry, boy?" The dog began yapping and bouncing around Desty's feet. Desty shook her head in amusement. "Silly me, for even asking, you're always hungry. Good thing I brought you something, isn't it?" She said as she pulled a container of meat and a loaf of bread out of her back pack. She set the items down and walked over to the mini-fridge. She pulled out milk and mustard and closed the door. She picked up Snuggles' bowl and walked back to the desk. She fixed some bread, meat and milk for Snuggles and set his bowl back on the floor. She fixed a sandwich for herself and the put the meat, milk and mustard back in the fridge. Desty ate her sandwich and then sat down on the cot. She pulled off her combat style boots and picked up the book that was lying on her pillow. "I'd like to see _Hudden and Dudden and Donald O'Neary_." She said as she opened the book. Instantly, her favorite Irish fairytale appeared. Snuggles joined on the cot as Desty began to read aloud to him. When she finished reading, she got up, put the book on the shelf and turned out the overhead light. She turned on the lamp, next to her cot, and pulled her pajamas out from under her pillow. She changed out of the blue jeans and black tank top she'd been wearing and put on a grey t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. She had found them in the only bedroom in the building. They were far too big for her thin 5ft. 3in. frame. The pant legs were extremely baggy, and they dragged on the floor. They thankfully had a drawstring, which kept them from falling off. She didn't sleep in the bedroom because it felt too weird. The fact that whoever had lived there last had just left everything behind was just too creepy. As Desty got into bed, she turned out the lamp. Snuggles curled up next to her stomach, and Desty stroked his back. "I brought to friends back tonight." She whispered. "I'll introduce you in the morning. Goodnight Snuggles." She whispered as the dog licked her hand. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The powers that be were stirring. "It is time." Said a voice. "Time for what?" Another asked. "Time for two things." Said two. "Time to call. Time to wake." Said one. "Wake who? Call who?" Asked several at once. "Time to call the next slayer and wake the guardian. For behold, a new day dawns." The first replied. "Let it be so!" Echoed the rest.

The guardian had been hidden in a cave, and placed in an enchanted sleep that allowed her not to age. She stirred at last, after nearly 400 years. "Wake up Willow." A voice whispered. Willow was instantly woken. There was no one there. "Get to Los Angeles, for it is time." The voice called again. "It is time indeed." Whispered the guardian.


	5. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin', don't get paid nuthin', all I get out of this whole shebang is the simple pleasure of writing the story as it comes into my head.

**Author's note:**This is pretty A/U after all seasons of both BtVS and AtS; however, you are smart readers and probably figured that out all on your own. These first few chapters are pretty much introductory. Beginning with chapter six, the real story will start. I'm not 100 about pairings yet, soif you have any ideas please let me know. And thanks to myreviewers so far. Shutting up now so you can read.

* * *

Desty found herself in a graveyard. She was surrounded by vampires. She wasn't panicked. She couldn't afford to panic. They attacked, and so did she. Punch, kick, stake, one by one she fought them off. The last one grabbed her by the throat. "You're mine." It hissed. Snuggles let out a startled yelp as he was shoved off the cot. Desty woke in a cold sweat, clutching her throat. She shuddered, pushed her hair out of her eyes and got out of bed. She looked at her watch. It was 8:30 am. "Sorry, Snuggles, that was a bad dream." She said as she picked the dog up. He licked her face as if to say all was forgiven. "Let's go make some breakfast." She set Snuggles down, and he followed her to the break room. 

Desty pulled out eggs, ham, and butter and turned on the stove. She located a pan and two plates, and proceeded to make two omelets. She one and a half, while the other one cooled for Snuggles. Desty sat with her back to the door, so she didn't notice Angel enter until he opened the door of the refrigerator. She turned, slightly startled. "Oh, good morning. I didn't hear you come in." Angel shrugged. "Most people don't." He replied as he pulled a container of blood out of the fridge. Desty smiled as she stood and began to wash her dishes. Angel studied her and recognized the pajama bottoms and t-shirt as his. It was strange to see someone else wearing his clothes. Her hair was short and choppily cut. The back of her neck was exposed and covered in scars, as were her arms. _She's seen her share of fights._ Angel thought. When Desty was finish with her dishes, she turned. "Snuggles and I will be downstairs." Angel looked confused. "Who's Snuggles?" Desty picked up the dog, who had been hiding beneath her baggy pants leg. "This is Snuggles." She replied, holding him up for Angel to see. "Oh, the dog… Snuggles, cute name." Desty smiled and turned to go just as Spike walked in. "Mornin' luv, you mentioned blood?" Spike said sleepily. "Refrigerator. Mugs are in the cupboard, just above the microwave. And yes the microwave does work." Desty said as she walked out of the room. Angel watched her go and Spike fixed his breakfast. Suddenly, there was a noise like a static television, then a blinding white light. The two vampires stood in shock as the guardian appeared before them. She looked shocked to see them as well. "Angel? Spike? What are you two doing here? You disappeared off the face of the earth." Because she had aged since their last meeting, the vampires didn't recognize her. "And you are…?" Angel asked. "It's me, Willow." "Bloody hell!" Spike said. "Is it topsy turvy day all over the bloody place?" Willow laughed and looked around the break room. "Where is she?" "Who?" "The slayer of course." Both Angel and Spike looked confused. "Willow, Buffy's dead and so are the others." Angel said gently. "Yeah, 'appened a long time ago." Spike added. Willow shook her head. "I'm not talking about Buffy or the others. I saw them all put in the ground, even Giles. I'm talking about the new slayer. The powers told me I would find her here." "Only girl we know is downstairs." Spike replied. "Doesn't strike me as the slayer type though." Willow shrugged. "Doesn't matter, she's the one. Now are you going to show me were she is, or do I have to find her myself?" Spike shot Angel an amused look. "C'mon, Red, she's this way." He said as he led the way out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Ok, this is it so far...If you want to see another chapter, I need at least five more reviews. I'll be writing, but not posting until I get all five. Hope you're enjoying this. 


	6. Here to Help

**Author's note:** Ok, I didn't get my five reviews, but i figured I should up date any way.

* * *

Desty was sitting on the couch in her office/bedroom. She had changed from her way oversized pajamas and into jeans and a baby-blue halter top. The cot had been folded up and tucked away in a corner. Snuggles was curled up on lap, as Desty read the account of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. There was a knock at the door.

Snuggles jumped off her lap, nearly knocking the book out of her hands, and began barking excitedly. Desty smiled as she got up to see who it was. She looked confused to see the woman standing there. "Hello. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Willow. And your name is…?" She said as she held out her hand.

Desty accepted it. "My name's Desty. Can I help you?"

Willow smiled. "Actually, I'm here to help you."

Desty stepped back in confusion. "Help me…? With what?"

Willow's expression turned serious. "Desty, the powers that be have brought me here, because they have chosen you as the next slayer."

Desty blinked. "The next what!"

"I realize that it may be hard for you to accept, but you are the slayer. The chosen one, the one girl in all the world with the strength and skills to stand against vampires and the forces of darkness. It's been over 400 years, but the powers have finally called a new slayer, you."

Desty shook her head. "No way… you've got the wrong girl."

"I realize it may be hard for you to believe that vampires and other demons are real, but…"

"That's not the problem. I know they're real. I've got the scars to prove it. You're the one that doesn't understand. I run, I hide, but I don't fight… ever."

Willow stepped closer. "Desty…" Her voice was gentle and soothing. "I know it seems like an easy thing to reject. But you can't escape your destiny."

Desty's eyes flashed. "You're crazy! I'm a street kid. I don't have a destiny." She said as she pushed past Willow and ran out of the building.

Willow sighed and sat down on the couch. Snuggles came and sat down next to her, licking her hand. "Hey fella, I wonder what she named you."

"I think she said his name is Snuggles." Angel said as he entered.

"That went well." Spike commented.

Willow looked up at them, smiling ruefully. "Now I know how Giles must have felt when Buffy first came to Sunnydale."

"Well, don't worry. She'll come around." Angel said reassuringly.

Willow nodded and then looked back up. "You guys never did tell me what brought you here and where you disappeared to."

Angel shrugged, and Spike scratched his head. "Now you mention it, Red, I don't bloody remember."


	7. Baybreezes and Kareoke

**Disclaimer: I put it in Chapter 1**

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Desty was walking down an abandoned alley. She kicked an aluminum can out of her way. "Of all the… I'm not a slayer." She muttered. She rubbed her arms. She should have grabbed her jacket. A sound caught her ear, music..? She began to look for the source. She spotted a sign reading Carritas II: Safe Haven for All. This was new. She walked inside and down a flight of stairs. It was a karaoke bar.

A green demon with red horns was introducing another demon. Desty sat down and ordered a baybreeze. Since the legal system was still a major work in progress, there was no age limit on purchasing alcohol. When the baybreeze was brought out, she began sipping it and savoring every drop. She wanted to get drunk, and baybreezes were her favorite way to do it. She started on a second drink; she vaguely noticed the green demon sit down next to her. She looked up when he spoke. "Honey, you've got doom and gloom written all over you."

Desty shrugged. She didn't bother to look up from her drink. "Is it really that obvious?"

The demon smiled. "How are you paying for those baybreezes?"

"I've got cash."

"Do me a favor. Get up there and sing for me." Desty gave him a look like he was growing a third horn. "I read people, and their aura's open up when they sing." He said by way of explanation.

Desty finished her baybreeze; it was affecting her like it normally did. She stood. "Alright, I'll sing for you." The demon smiled, stood and introduced her. Desty sang a simple song about jilted love. Her voice was soft and sweet. As she sang, each note seemed to float. When she was finished, she sat back down and ordered another baybreeze.

The demon was silent for a moment. "Would you like a job?"

She was stunned. "You're offering me a job?"

Lorne nodded. "You've got talent. I'd like you to sing here."

Desty blinked. "Problem…no mailing address."

"No problem, gorgeous, I have a spare room you can have."

Desty paused before asking her next question. "I have a dog…"

"What size?"

"Tiny… he couldn't scare a cat, or even a mouse for that matter."

Lorne grinned at her explanation. "Bring him along. You can move in tomorrow."

Desty smiled. "Thanks."

Lorne nodded. "See you tomorrow, sunshine."

Desty stood and paid for her drinks. "Good night." She said as she left.

Lorne watched her go. _Did I read her correctly? Angel and Spike can't possibly be back in L.A., can they? She's definitely got power, major power. She's also afraid to use it. But that voice, man can she sing! _Lorne thought to himself. He would enjoy having her around.


	8. Elvis has Left the Lawfirm

**Disclaimer:** Surely you don't need me to tell you what you already know?

* * *

Angel woke the next afternoon to find Snuggles liking his face. He must not have shut his door all the way the night before. "Hey, Fuzzball…" He muttered. "Let's go find Desty." He walked down to Wesley's old office, which was now Desty's make-shift bedroom. He knocked on the door. Desty answered. Angel noticed that her stuff was packed up. "You going somewhere?"

Desty nodded. "Yeah, I got a job and a place to stay."

"When did that happen?"

Desty took Snuggles and put his leash on him. "Last night, I sang a song for this green demon. He liked my voice and gave me a job at his club, Cari-something-or-other."

"So you're just going to pack up and leave?"

Desty picked up her duffle bag. "Look, I'm a street kid. If a job comes up that gives me a way to avoid becoming a whore, then I have to take it. This job means cash and a place that I can legally call my own. A job also means protection, something the CEO of Wolfram & Fuckin'-Hart wouldn't need to worry about." Desty said defensively, as she pushed past Angel.

Angel watched her leave. A few minutes later, Willow came down the stairs. She noticed his far-off gaze. "She ran, didn't she?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, she ran. But I have an idea where she probably went." He said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Willow looked up at him. "Where…?"

"Wuz goin' on?" Spike added. "Where's Desty?"

"She ran off. A demon gave her a job. I think the demon was Lorne."

"Lorne! You really think he's still around?"

"She said it was a green demon. He gave her a job singing at his club. She told me the name was 'Cari-something-or-other.' Now I don't know about you, but I'm guessing the name is Caritas. If that is the case, then I only know of one demon that fits that description."

* * *

Desty walked into the now darkened club. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Lorne stood up behind the bar. "Anybody's here, sunshine. Is that all your stuff?" He had expected her to have more belongings.

Desty shrugged. "Street kids usually have to travel light."

"Well, you're not a street kid anymore. You're an official resident and employee of Caritas II. I'll take you shopping later on, after you get settled." Snuggles let out a small yap and attempted to get free. "Well, aren't you just the cutest ball of fur? What's his name?"

"Snuggles. I'm Desty."

"Most people call me the host, but you can call me Lorne."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Desty said.

"Likewise. Come on, I'll show you to your room and let you get settled."


End file.
